Princesa del Mundo
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Mimí, la princesa rosa, conoce a su nuevo y más curioso novio de sus 17 años. Son como la pareja perfecta. Pero existe un velo de misterio que rodea al novio de Mimí y está fuertemente ligado a los raros acontecimientos que se han manifestado en el digimundo.
1. Algo difícil de explicar

Saludos.

Antes de que empiecen el fic, es importante que lean esto.

Muchos que lean el fic me dirán: _"Pero esto es totalmente contradictorio! Lady Beelze, tú **odias** los fics de romance entre humanos y ahora has escrito uno!"_

No gente, no odio los fics de humanos, odios los repetitivos, pegajosos, que no salen nunca con nada nuevo, donde además la gente se dedica a discutir cosas tontas. Este fic lo escribí un par de días antes de San Valéntín (no con ese propósito). El punto es que, **es** un fic de amor, **es** un fic de parejas, pero hice lo que me gustaría leer por ahí. Algo diferente. Si bien al principio dirán _"este es un fic igual a los otros",_ paciencia. Tiene de lo que me gusta, que son cosas curiosas mezcladas con digimons.

Si bien no soy nada buena con los personajes humanos, me esforcé en mantenerlos parecidos a los originales, y esta historia surgió por un rollo que se me ocurrió hacer con el personaje de Mimí. O sea, empezé la historia desde la mitad hacia adelante, pero está escrita en orden por supuesto.

**NO, NO HAY MIMATO NI TAIMI NI ESAS COSAS.**

Sin más, les dejo el fic.

* * *

**• Princesa del Mundo •**

**1.-Algo difícil de explicar.**

Era algo bastante difícil de explicar aquello que le sucedía a su amiga Mimí. Ese extraño sentimiento llamado 'amor' la había venido a visitar un sinnúmero de veces en el pasado, pero siempre había sido una visita corta y luego una fugaz despedida. Ahora, y según ella, había llegado para quedarse para siempre. Nadie podía decir que sí a esto, excepto por Yolei quien la apoyaba en todo al ciento por ciento. Todos sus demás compañeros, incluida la pequeña Palmon, querían creer firmemente que esta visita sería larga y duradera, muy provechosa para Mimí y para su camino en la larga vida, pero echando apenas un leve vistazo por sobre el hombro hacia su pasado, era fácil descartar cualquier posible idea de un amor que durase más allá del fondo de la tarjeta de crédito del nuevo prometido.

Los chicos se habían reunido esa tarde en casa de la joven pelirroja, quien había ofrecido a Mimí su casa vacía aquella tarde para hacer presentación del nuevo afortunado. En lo que la chica llegaba, lo que por cierto ya estaba alargándose, los jóvenes habían consultado con Sora sobre la situación de Mimí, y si aquel extraño 'amor' era tal y como sus cuatro letras le componían esta vez; si era solo la cubierta de la nueva obra de teatro de la chica, o una visita real del extraño sentimiento. Sora se mordió una uña y lo repensó varias veces.

-Es como…

No podía decir mucho de la relación de Mimí sin tener que agregar algo de la fantasía. Habían hablado por teléfono varias veces, y ella le contaba cosas increíbles y maravillosas del nuevo aparecido en su vida, "quien había entrado como un ladrón y se había robado todo en su corazón, dejando su hermosa carcasa de diecisiete años, vacía"

-Yo no sé-decía Davis cruzando la manos detrás la cabeza-A Mimí no le va mejor que a mí en el amor…

-No seas mentiroso Davis-comentó Vmon por lo bajo.

-Me refiero-dijo el chico un poco sonrojado-a que ella puede atraer a muchos chicos y eso, pero no por eso tiene muy buenas relaciones. ¡Son todas muy cortas!

Todos contuvieron una afirmación con la cabeza. Si bien esto era cierto, era algo negativo, y que solo sirvió para teñir más oscuro el aire de la habitación. Guardaron un pesado silencio, en el que solo el tic del reloj de la pared se escuchaba en el lugar. Izzi puso su mano en el mentón, como siempre hacía cuando pensaba.

-Tal vez…-hizo una pausa ordenando sus rápidos pensamientos-Tal vez nosotros vemos el amor por otro lado, y Mimí lo ve a su propio estilo.

Esto parecía una posibilidad bastante razonable.

-Pero ¿Qué es el amor exactamente?-preguntó Gabumon para comenzar desde el principio.

Todos redirigieron su mirada a la dueña de casa, quien se sonrojó de pronto al tener tanta e inesperada atención. Otra vez volvió a morderse la uña, pensando, y repitió lo de antes, sin tener una respuesta exacta.

-Es como…

Era algo difícil de explicar. Muy difícil. Incluso para la persona con mayor experiencia en el mundo, o tratar de entenderlo solo con vivirlo. Sora había experimentado el amor un par de veces en sus diecisiete años; había sido de lo más extraño, incluso más de lo que ella hubiese imaginado. Ser la portadora del Emblema del Amor en su interior, no la hacía más experta o capacitada en el ámbito para hablar de ello. Lamentó esto, y que todos sus compañeros creyeran que ella tenía mayor conocimiento en un mundo tan grande, colorido y disparejo como lo era el amor.

Cuando llegaba, te daba tanto miedo, que solo deseabas evitarlo a toda costa. O te emocionabas y saltabas lleno de una energía salida de quién sabía dónde. Una energía que no era tuya. O simplemente intentabas hacerlo a un lado e ignorarlo, pero era una fuente de atracción tan grande, mística e inexplicable, que terminabas preguntándoselo y respondiéndote al lado de aquella persona que te lo enseñó accidentalmente con una mirada. Era imposible de ignorar. No se dejaba ignorar. Si aparecía, no podías hacer nada, era para unos como una sentencia de muerte.

Una sentencia de muerte de color rosa para algunos. Muy oscura para otros. Sora siempre se había preguntado si el amor le llegaba distinto a todos, o era igual y todos lo sentían distinto. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Se mostraba hermoso y muy prometedor al principio, y era como aquel héroe místico, noble y valiente que te promete el mundo entero, con la protección de una espada y la suavidad de una pluma. Y de pronto, cuando apenas parpadeabas de aquel destello dorado, cálido y luminoso, se volteaba riéndose de ti, golpeándote con el dolor más negro y profundo que en tu vida hubieses probado, y te dejaba dolido y agonizante en un suelo frío y desconocido, llorando, y cambiando todo cuanto pensante, dijiste y creíste, por un profundo abismo, vacío.

Un suave y leve soplo de placer y dolor. Iba siempre de la mano de las cosas más contradictorias, hermosas, ridículas y desesperantes del mundo, y si no acababa destruyendo la delicada torre de cartas de tus emociones, solo podía añadir nuevas y fuertes cartas que elevaban tu edificación.

La joven aún no sabía cómo poder dar una respuesta a sus compañeros, cuando el pomo de la puerta se giró con un sonido seco, y la hermosa y radiante Mimí apareció envuelta en un largo abrigo manchado, sus altas botas de piel y una falda también manchada que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Su blusa clara de encajes combinaba con su sonrisa, y su cabello ahora teñido de color granate, caía en ondas sobre sus hombros.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó muy emocionada, alzando su brazo.

Todos trataron de mostrarse lo más emocionados y alegres posibles, pero era un poco difícil. Estaban preocupados.

-Hola-saludaron de uno en uno, con una sonrisa o un gesto de cabeza o mano.

-Adivinen a quien traje-dijo la chica con picardía en sus palabras y estirando ambos brazos fuera del marco de la puerta.

Los jóvenes se pusieron en pie, curiosos y ansiosos de conocer a la nueva victi-err novio, de Mimí. La chica dejó pasar algunos segundos, como aumentando la emoción del momento, hasta que ni ella se aguantó y tiró del brazo de la persona que aguardaba fuera de la vista de todos. La reacción de todos los presentes fue exactamente la misma.

Una sorpresa imposible de ocultar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, aportes, notas, apuntes, NO CONTI CONTI, sugerencias, ideas, whatever. Iré subiendo los caps cada vaaarios días.

Nos leemos!


	2. ¡El novio de Mimí es perfecto!

Buenas :3

Vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo. Me alegra ver que le fue bien. Espero que les guste lo que sigue :3 Muchas gracias por los reviews dejado! Los aprecio owo

* * *

**2.- ¡El novio de Mimí es perfecto!**

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, tanto jóvenes como digimons. Ninguno podía asimilar lo que veían sus ojos, y mientras Mimí frotaba su cara amorosamente contra el brazo de su novio y éste saludaba con su mano y una expresión amigable, Sora espabilaba y trataba de conseguir lo mismo de sus compañeros. Hizo un carraspeo pronunciado, y los jóvenes despertaron de su atontamiento y sonrieron nerviosos y avergonzados de lo estúpidos que debieron haberse visto. La pelirroja se acercó sonriente y amable a la adorable y curiosa pareja.

-Mucho gusto-saludó al nuevo e hizo un gesto-Por favor, pasen para que conversemos.

Mimí y su nuevo novio entraron y se acomodaron en el sofá, mientras que todos los demás se reunían a su alrededor en sillones, almohadones en el suelo y cómodos sillones de pluma coloridos, esparcidos alrededor.

-Yolei, Kari ¿Me ayudan?-llamó Sora desde la cocina.

Las dos chicas se levantaron y fueron con su compañera para servir los refrescos y los bocadillos, mientras los demás regresaban su atención a los nuevos.

-Empiecen sin nosotras-dijo la chica desapareciendo de la sala.

Mimí tomó mucho aire, y sin soltarse del brazo de su compañero, comenzó a contarles a sus amigos, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensan?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa-¿Verdad que soy la chica con la mejor suerte del mundo? Aún no puedo creer que lo haya conocido tan repentinamente en el metro hace dos semanas y ya quiera pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Ni se imaginan la clase de persona que es, ¡Sé que les va a encantar! Y estoy cien por ciento segura de que hice la elección correcta esta vez, pasando por alto todo lo que haya dicho sobre los hombres. ¡Él lo ha corregido todo!

Los chicos sonrieron y Tai hizo las presentaciones de todos sus amigos, incluidos los digimons.

-¿Y usted?-preguntó el chico amablemente.

El novio de Mimí sonrió, con una sonrisa muy peculiar y llamativa, y respondió con una voz suave y acompasada.

-Soy Primo Lorenzetti-dijo interrumpiéndose para levantar el brazo mientras Mimí buscaba acomodarse más con él.

-¿Es italiano?-preguntó Cody con curiosidad.

-Nací en Italia, pero he pasado toda mi vida aquí en Japón-respondió Primo-Es un lugar maravilloso; apenas estuve aquí la primera vez, me dije que tenía que quedarme.

-Sino-dijo Mimí con una ancha sonrisa-nunca me hubiese conocido ¿Verdad que sí?

-Por supuesto-respondió Primo sonriéndole a la chica-Y eso no hubiera estado muy bien.

Primo y Mimí tocaron sus frentes. Los jóvenes se miraron con una mezcla de extrañeza y diversión.

-¿A qué se dedica?-preguntó Matt, pasando una pregunta por alto.

-Soy…-y se vio interrumpido, pero no dijo nada y se cayó con una simple sonrisa.

-Es Ingeniero en informática-dijo la chica-así que supongo que tú e Izzi se llevarán muy bien-apuntó a su compañero-sabe muchísimo de esas cosas.

Izzi y Primo intercambiaron una mirada amistosa. Sora y las otras dos chicas hicieron aparición, con bandejas llenas de vasos y platos con toda clase de galletas y panecillos que fueron repartiendo. Yolei casi se sintió derretir al ofrecerle los aperitivos al novio de Mimí, y éste le agradeció con una dulce y encantadora sonrisa.

Cuando todos recuperaron sus puestos, las chicas no podían evitar examinar cada centímetro en la ropa, el curioso cabello de Primo y los gestos tan graciosos y atractivos que hacía, especialmente por la forma en que reía y sonreía. Traía unas altas botas de piel oscuras, pantalones similares encajados dentro de éstas, una sencilla camiseta clara y una increíble y, según se calculaba, muy costosa chaqueta de cuero con cierres plateados salpicados por aquí y por allá. Sus ojos, entre marrones y rojizos, eran brillantes y parecían llenos de vida y energía. Pero fuera de su brillante sonrisa, lo más llamativo de Primo era su peculiar y excéntrico cabello, entre rubio y anaranjado en las puntas, ondulado y que caía de forma desordenada y precisa sobre su rostro, y alcanzaba a tocar sus hombros.

Su piel clara remarcaba mucho su cabello y sus ojos, junto con el color marcado de su boca. Su porte y complexión lo volvían atractivo para cualquiera.

Sora lo encontraba una persona de lo más interesante. Kari creía que era atractivo y simpático, mientras que Yolei se moría de envidia por su compañera. Aunque había un pequeño detalle que convertía su envidia en una gran curiosidad y admiración por el repentino y brusco cambio de gusto por su adorada amiga, amante de la moda. Se guardó su duda, aunque se moría de curiosidad. Para su suerte, el siempre curioso y desacertado Vmon hizo la pregunta del millón que a todos les repiqueteaba en la cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tiene señor?

Sora se mordió el labio, creyendo que Mimí estallaría y se armaría un escándalo, pero solo se limitó a mirar a su novio, quien también sonrió y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Treinta y dos-respondió.

Varios de los chicos tragaron saliva y disimularon bien su sorpresa. Otros se apuraron el jugo en silencio. La respuesta no desconcertó a nadie, pues desde que había aparecido en la puerta de entrada, todos se habían sorprendido al ver que el novio de Mimí se trataba de un hombre mayor. Bastante curioso.

Y novedoso. Especialmente de alguien con el gusto de Mimí, siempre con sus exigencias y queriendo chicos guapos y populares rondándola. Como se hizo un breve momento de silencio, Sora rió nerviosa y puso algo entre medio para tapar el silencio.

-¿Y cómo…cómo se conocieron? ¿Por qué no nos cuentan?-preguntó sonriendo.

Primo miró a Mimí, quien, tomando mucho aire nuevamente, se puso a contar cómo había conocido a su nuevo novio.

-Fue hace dos semanas, el día en que salgo a hacer mis compras, lo recuerdo muy bien porque me comí un helado con salsa de frambuesa y mi blusa se manchó-hizo un gesto de niña mañosa-Llevaba mis bolsas hacia el metro; había muy poca gente y me quedé esperando los dos minutos que faltaban para que el tren llegara…-sus ojos brillaron repentinamente y dio un suspiro-y entonces lo vi.

Los chicos la escuchaban contar, como tantas cientos de veces había contado sus encuentros románticos y mágicos. Todos podían imaginarla con precisión, como si hubiesen estado allí con ella.

-Primo estaba de pie algunos pasos más lejos de mí; iba así vestido más o menos como ahora, solo que traía pantalones holgados muy bonitos, ¡y unos mocasines que quedaban perfectos con su chaqueta negra!

"_Ahí va Mimí, la reina de la moda"_

-No pude evitar quedarme viéndolo-sonrió y apuntó la cara de su novio-ya ven que es muy guapo. Y bueno, como yo siempre estoy llamando inconscientemente la atención, Primo también se me quedó viendo, ¿No es así cariño?

Primo sonrió, un tanto nervioso esta vez.

-En realidad, me quedé viéndote porque traías demasiadas bolsas para una chica tan menuda como tú.

-¡Ay sí!-dijo Mimí con una exhalación-Ni se imaginan lo atento y servicial que es mi Primo. Se me acercó, y muy caballerosamente se ofreció a ayudarme con las bolsas. No pude negarme porque no solo estaban pesadas-rió con malicia-además, Primo estaba guapísimo y el tren siempre está lleno de gente. Así que con dos manos, me saldría más fácil. ¡Así que le entregué las bolsas!

Joe se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo, y Tai rió un poco nervioso.

-¿T-todas las bolsas Mimí?-le preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo como si nada-Es un hombre muy fuerte-se abrazó nuevamente al brazo de su novio.

El chico del cabello marrón se quedó viendo a Primo, pero el hombre solo sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Y qué pasó después?-preguntó Biyomon.

-Nos pusimos a conversar-prosiguió Mimí-cosas muy superfluas al principio, pero después de cosas muy interesantes, como la última colección de verano que sacó De Prada, o esos viajes espaciales que están haciendo para los turistas-cerró su puño-Primo y yo nos daremos uno de esos en nuestra luna de miel.

Tantos los jóvenes como los digimons se sorprendieron mucho con aquello, o tal vez porque Mimí sabía usar la palabra 'superfluo'. Gatomon, que estaba acomodada en la cabecera del sillón donde estaba Kari, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Tienen pensado casarse?

La joven relucía ante la idea.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pero Mimí-intervino Sora con cara de preocupación-¿No es un poco apresurado? Digo… se conocen hace dos semanas y…

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse por el tiempo. Además, no nos casaremos inmediatamente, sino dentro de algunos meses.

-Bueno-dijo Primo-también creo que la decisión de Mimí es un poco apresurada. Si bien el tiempo es necesario para conocerse el uno al otro y darle buena forma a una relación, tengo la certeza de que con o sin ese tiempo, Mimí será la mujer perfecta que siempre he buscado.

Todos parecían sorprendidos de escuchar aquello, aunque tenían la clara seguridad de que Primo aún no conocía completamente a la chica. Si bien a Mimí parecía divertirle patear a sus novios todo el tiempo, o estar acostumbrada a que éstos la dejaran por sus inacabables exigencias, niñerías y caprichos, algo en aquel sujeto hacía pensar, por segundos, que de algún extraño y raro modo él toleraría tanta cosa. Aún así en su interior, ninguno de los jóvenes dejaba de estar preocupado.

-Ah sí-retomó la joven-y después de conversar mucho en el tren, intercambiamos nuestros correos electrónicos. Un par de días luego nos veíamos para ir juntos de compras o comer un helado. Y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando más. Ya estamos trazando nuestros planes para el futuro.

"Trazando" era otra palabra nueva en el vocabulario de la chica. Los amigos dedujeron que Primo le había estado enseñando bastante.

-¿Qué piensan tus padres, Mimí?-preguntó Matt quitando el cabello que le cubría la frente.

-Ellos están muy de acuerdo conmigo y mi elección. Ya conocen a Primo, y francamente están encantados con él-su sonrisa se ensanchó y apoyó su rostro en el brazo de él-Lo encuentran un hombre perfecto para mí. Inteligente, simpático, esforzado, ¡guapo y adinerado!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esto último le haría muchísima falta a Primo con su nueva y caprichosa novia. Junto con grandes dosis de paciencia.

Toda la tarde estuvieron conversando sobre la nueva y feliz pareja. Primo los sorprendía con su simpatía y unos divertidos comentarios que hacía de vez en cuando. Era un sujeto muy ilustrado además, lo que lo convertía en una curiosidad para ser novio de la superficial joven.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, la chica y su nuevo novio se levantaron y se despidieron amablemente de todos, prometiendo volver a verse en los próximos días. Primo incluso se despidió amigablemente de todos los digimons, quienes parecían tan sorprendidos por él como los jóvenes. Cuando desaparecieron doblando en la cuadra de la manzana donde vivía Sora, todos suspiraron; algunos de extrañeza, otros de la impresión, otras por las ilusiones.

-Cielos-comentó Tai pasándose la mano por el espeso cabello-ese sujeto es como…ahm…-no supo describirlo.

-Es como esos hombres con dinero y muy inteligentes de las películas-acotó Davis recordando que siempre había personajes así en las películas que él veía.

-Sí-comentó Kari-y además es simpatiquísimo y muy encantador.

-Es una gran persona-comentó sencillamente Ken con una leve sonrisa.

-Es perfecto-dijo una Yolei que se subía los lentes, aún con la mirada puesta en la esquina por donde había desaparecido la pareja.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Yolei había dado en el clavo. Primo no solo era perfecto como persona, también parecía ser el novio perfecto para Mimí. Paciente, con gusto por la moda y mucho dinero.

Pero… ¿Realmente existía gente así?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Me gusta trabajar con personajes perfectos, tengo varios dentro de mis historias :3 es interesante volver su mundo y vidas perfectas en un desastre, termina siendo bastante dramático xD También me gustan muuucho las relaciones con mucha diferencia de edad oWo

Ojalá me dejen sus reviews! :3


	3. Una visita al campo

Saludos ^^

Dejo aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic. Aquí se mete más en la trama que me interesa, adentrándose en lo que es Digimon. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

¡Muchas gracias por los ya dejados! Los aprecio :3

* * *

**3.- Una visita al campo.**

Un par de días luego, una mala noticia arruinó los ánimos de la salida de grupo de los chicos. Las redes se habían caído, provocando otra vez esos extraños fallos que causaban el cierre de las puertas entre el mundo digital y el mundo humano. Venía sucediendo desde hacía un mes aproximadamente, de forma esporádica y sin avisarse. Esto había causado varias complicaciones en todo el mundo, puesto que interrumpía cientos de cosas relacionadas con investigaciones, estudios del mundo digimon, el intercambio de información que se hacía de ambos mundos, los avances y sobre todo, la seguridad de la gente. Muchísimas personas alrededor del mundo se aventuraban a atravesar las redes digitales y visitaban el digimundo. Algunos por simple gusto, curiosidad o sed de aventuras. Otros, por estudios. Otros, buscando a ese amigo que todos decían, se podía encontrar en aquel mágico mundo.

Aún así, las autoridades tenían prohibida la entrada masiva de gente. No solo por cuestiones de seguridad, sino también por el gran colapso que significaba para el mundo digimon. No se sabía qué pasaría si millones de personas accedieran de pronto al espacio digital. Aún cuando el paso de la gente se había restringido solo a una visita semanal, el peligro seguía siendo muy alto. Los investigadores no lograban establecer una forma cien por ciento segura de que las personas entraran y regresaran sin correr los riesgos de que las redes se cortaran, cayeran o se intercambiaran las ubicaciones establecidas, y podrías terminar apareciendo al otro lado del mundo por un simple error de informática.

Como esto aún escapaba de las manos de los expertos, mantenían las mayores barreras de seguridad posibles por el bien de toda la gente. Aún así, las masas no se detenían de seguir visitando ese increíble mundo, lleno de criaturas de lo más raras, universos salidos de la imaginación, y aventuras que excitaban las ansias de la gente por volver.

Los digimons por su parte, no sentían gran curiosidad por visitar el mundo de los humanos. Tenía muchas cosas que ellos ya conocían, o que habían dejado en el pasado hacía mucho. Lo más curioso y que llamaba su atención, eran sus costumbres tal vez, que eran diversas y abarcaban todos los rincones del planeta y la imaginación. No tenían grandes problemas por pasar la barrera que dividía ambos mundos y visitar el lugar, pero se sentían incómodos, puesto que siempre estaban siendo observados o seguidos, "por cuestiones de seguridad" según explicaban las autoridades.

Porque claro, con los sucesos ocurridos varios años atrás, la seguridad era lo último de que se podía prescindir. Aún así, no eran grandes las cosas que ocurrían en cuanto a seguridad se decía. Digimons rebeldes que a veces causaban estragos, eran fácilmente retenidos por las autoridades, que también tenía su sector de seguridad compuesto por digimons.

El grupo de los, antiguamente jóvenes elegidos, visitaban al mundo digimon en raras ocasiones. Ya con diecisiete años en su mayoría, terminando al fin el colegio y preparándose para la nueva etapa que implicaba la Universidad, las responsabilidades, el trabajo y las vidas que ya estaban construyendo, había poco tiempo para aquello. Sin embargo, una visita a aquel mundo, donde sus existencias cambiaron tan radicalmente, viajaron, sufrieron y lucharon por la existencia de ambos mundos, se conocieron y crearon lazos de amistad y amor que durarían por toda la vida, siempre resultaba un placer, lleno de recuerdos, la nostalgia de la niñez, y el deseo de revivir las pasadas aventuras.

Con los últimos e inexplicables problemas que habían surgido en cuanto a las barreras entre ambos mundos, la situación se iba volviendo, poco a poco más crítica.

_Ya asciende a trescientas cincuenta y siete mil la cifra de personas que no han regresado a sus hogares tras su visita al mundo digimon. Las puertas entre ambos mundos permanece cerrada desde hace tres días, y nadie ha podido cruzar ni establecer contacto con las personas desaparecidas. Las familias están desesperadas y exigen a las autoridades que se haga algo cuanto antes. Los expertos trabajan incansablemente para reponer estos extraños daños y errores informáticos, llamando a la calma y la paciencia. "Este problema se ha repetido con anterioridad, y se repone por sí solo cuando las redes consiguen establecer su conexión nuevamente" ha dicho Kinshino Nako, encargado principal de las conexiones entre Japón y el mundo digimon-"es como actualizar una página que no ha cargado bien"_

Izzi apagó el televisor y suspiró, con la mirada fija en el aparato.

"_Ojalá fuese tan sencillo como apretar F5"-_pensó, muy preocupado.

Se levantó del asiento y fue hasta su computadora. Tentomon estaba sobre la cama, aparentemente durmiendo. Mientras el computador encendía y comenzaba la conexión, tomó el teléfono y llamó.

-¿Tai? Hola, soy Izzi…bien, un poco preocupado por esto de las puertas cerradas. ¿Viste las noticias?...Lo sé, ahora trataré de comunicarme con el señor Gennai y me quedaré en casa para investigar más a fondo el asunto…sí, sí, lo lamento, dile a los chicos que me disculpo por no poder ir…Bien, que se diviertan.

El chico colgó y suspiró nuevamente. Sabía que estaría varias horas sentado frente al PC, por lo que regresó a la cocina y se trajo un vaso enorme lleno de agua.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que Izzi no va a venir?!-exclamó la chica golpeando con su zapato de plataforma en el suelo.

-Tranquila Mimí-le intentó suavizar su amiga pelirroja-Ya sabes cómo es él, siempre antepone el trabajo a la diversión. Es su forma de ser.

-¡Pero es que siempre hace lo mismo!-exclamó alzando los brazos-¡Y ni Cody ni Matt van a venir!

-¿Qué dijeron?-preguntó Davis con el balón bajo el brazo.

-Cody tiene práctica de Kendo con su grupo, y Matt tiene un show mañana, así que está preparando todo con el grupo-respondió Tai con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Ugh!-se quejó Mimí cruzándose de brazos-Creía que los amigos íbamos primero.

-Los deberes van primero Mimí-le dijo Joe a la chica, ajustando sus lentes-Yo también debí quedarme en casa, nos están pasando una materia muy complicada y tengo examen dentro de una semana.

La chica no cambió su actitud, con los brazos sobre el pecho, una mueca de negación y recargada sobre una pierna, con la otra estirada.

-Ya-le dijo Primo, rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo-no te pongas así. Disfruta de lo que tienes Mimí. Un lindo día, a tus amigos y un paseo por delante.

El hombre se balanceó levemente de un lado a otro, llevándose a la chica con él. La joven sonrió y recuperó el ánimo.

-Bueno-suspiró-no se puede tener todo en la vida. ¡Vamos a nuestro paseo!-exclamó ajustando su sombrero.

Sus amigos se preguntaron si la chica decía eso en serio o solo lo había escuchado por ahí. A ella nunca podía faltarle nada.

El grupo se había reunido para un paseo al campo, celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones, y que todos habían conseguido satisfactoriamente pasar de grado, y los mayores, conseguir los puntajes que necesitaban para ingresar al estudio superior. Al principio iba a ser un paseo al digimundo, pero debieron descartar esa idea cuando se comunicó que las redes estaban cortadas. Ahora, aguardaban conversando animadamente en la estación de autobuses, con los digimons correteando en sus pies y el sol brillando estupendamente en el cielo.

Mimí les había dicho que traería a su novio con ella, y todos estuvieron bastante de acuerdo. Todos parecían simpatizar con él. Cuando los buses llegaron, el grupo ocupó uno completamente, entre jóvenes y digimons sentados. El chofer obligó a las criaturas a ir en el regazo de sus dueños debido a que los digimons no pagaban asiento, y quedaban varias personas abajo. Tardaron un rato en acomodarse todos con sus compañeros en las piernas, o sobre la cabeza. A falta de su compañero, Armadillomon tuvo que irse en el compartimiento de los bolsos, y Gabumon quedó repentinamente flotando en el aire.

-Ven aquí chico-lo llamó Primo con la mano y una sonrisa.

El digimon sonrió y se sentó sobre las piernas del sujeto, quien le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la cabeza.

-¿No tienes calor con esa piel tan gruesa encima?-le preguntó al sentir la piel abrigadora del digimon.

-No-respondió gabumon tímidamente.

Pero Mimí no parecía muy de acuerdo con aquel acuerdo, por lo que sentó a Gabumon en su lugar, le sentó a Palmon encima y ella se acomodó sobre las rodillas de su novio, abrazándose a su cuello. Los dos pobres digimons quedaron un poco incómodos y sonrojados con el cambio.

Durante el camino, los chicos conversaban de todo, muy animados. Los digimons saltaban como palomitas reventando de un asiento a otro, haciendo ruido y tirándose las almohadas y riendo. Ken, el chico ordenado y conservador, creyó que esto podría incomodar un poco al novio de Mimí, pero éste parecía muy a gusto, y reía con las caídas de los digimons, los almohadazos y las bromas. Pasados dos horas de viaje, llegaron a su destino. Un hermoso campo abierto, con montañas de fondo, aire dulce y fresco, y un cristalino lago en dónde bañarse.

Los digimons fueron los primeros en bajarse, con sus ruidos, caídas y empujones, como niños acelerados que van a un parque de diversiones. Los jóvenes bajaron todo el equipaje que habían traído, y buscaron donde instalarse, mientras sus pequeños compañeros corrían por todos lados, jugaban y ya disfrutaban del agua.

Se ubicaron no muy lejos del lago, bajo el fresco de los árboles. Estiraron sus toallas, sacaron comida y refrescos, paletas y pelotas, y comenzaron a disfrutar el primer día de las vacaciones.

-Vacaciones de verano-dijo Sora con una sonrisa, rememorando el día en que empezó todo.

Las chicas se habían acomodado sobre el pasto, con sus sombreros, las gafas y los bikinis coloridos. Los chicos y los digimons corrían con el balón por todos lados, y otro grupo reducido estaba sentado en el borde del lago con los pies adentro.

-Recuerdo que iba a viajar donde mis primas ese verano-dijo la chica-Suerte que a último minuto cambié de parecer.

-Yo al principio no iba a ir-dijo Mimí soltando su cabello-pero mis amigas me convencieron. Y menos mal que lo hicieron- rió mientras acercaba una caja de jugo y un vaso.

Primo se había quedado con ellas, y conversaron largo y tendido sobre lo que cada uno quería hacer en el futuro, sueños y viajes, y por supuesto, el tema principal fueron los planes de la pareja.

-¡Oye Primo!-le llamó Davis-¿No juegas?

Los chicos y los digimons le animaron a unirse, y el hombre se despidió y se reunió con el grupo. Las chicas se quedaron cuchicheando y observaron cómo saldría el partido con el nuevo integrante.

-Muy bien-acordaron Tai y Davis, los capitanes-haremos grupos mixtos, parejos.

-¿Quién se queda con Primo?-preguntó el pequeño Vmon.

-El equipo de Tai se queda con Primo-dijo Davis-En nuestro equipo estamos Ken y yo, así que necesitarán toda la ayuda posible.

-Bien-afirmaron todos.

El partido comenzó, con chicos y digimons mezclados por lado. Las chicas los animaban y gritaban porras. Al principio todo iba muy bien para el equipo de Davis, pero un repentino gol de cabezazo por parte de Primo, puso el marcador en empate. Los chicos quedaron impresionados.

-¡Vaya! ¡Nada mal!-le felicitó Davis con los pulgares arriba.

-Ahh…-suspiraba Mimí haciendo ojitos-Si mi Primo es perfecto en todo, y perfecto para mí.

Las demás chicas aprobaron este punto. Continuó el partido, y para sorpresa de los chicos, Primo era mejor de lo que habían supuesto de una persona que trabajaba todo el día frente a una computadora. Terminando el primer tiempo, ya había dejado a su equipo cinco puntos por sobre el equipo rival.

-Creo que me bajo de esto-dijo respirando un tanto agitado y con su sonrisa.

-¡¿EH?!-exclamaron Tai y Davis, y todos después-¿Por qué? No nos puedes dejar así.

-¡Esto está muy bueno!-exclamó Vmon cerrando los puños y con una expresión emocionada.

-Yo me quedaría-dijo el hombre- pero…

-¡¡PRIMO!!-se escuchó la voz de Mimí, fuerte.

Todos se voltearon a ver, y la joven estaba con las manos en la cintura y una expresión molesta.

-¡¿Cuánto dura este partido?! ¡Ya se está alargando demasiado!

-¡¡Pero Mimí!!-quiso quejarse Davis, pero con esa chica nunca había lugar para las razones.

-¡Quiero a mi novio aquí y ahora!-demandó.

Los jóvenes suspiraron y Primo se retiró con un saludo de su mano. Regresó al lado de Mimí, quien lo hizo darle un masaje, comer algo juntos, salir a caminar y dormir la siesta. Todos sonreían, sintiendo entre lástima por el buen sujeto, y admiración por la paciencia que le tenía a la chica.

Más tarde, mientras las chicas se bañaban y algunos jóvenes y digimons dormían, Tai, Davis, Ken y Tk estaban reunidos en círculo conversando con Primo. Sentían cierta curiosidad por él, y estando entre hombres, ya era más fácil sincerarse.

-Oye Primo-dijo Tai dándole una aspirada a su cigarro-¿Cómo es que estás con Mimí?-sonrió y exhaló el humo-Digo, ella es muy linda y simpática, pero es bastante mañosa para la edad que tiene.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza, siempre sonriendo.

-Sí que lo es. El otro día me hizo comprarle siete blusas diferentes en la tienda y cambió cuatro de ellas al rato. Nunca se decide por los helados y a veces me hace atravesar toda la ciudad para llevarla a tomar una fotografía-rió despacio-Pero es encantadora, y tiene un corazón muy puro a pesar de ser egocéntrica y un poco egoísta. Pero lo hace porque es una niña en el fondo. Una niña inocente que quiere ser grande.

-¿No le molesta su vanidad a veces?-preguntó TK.

-O sus mañas-siguió Davis.

-Para nada. Me resulta muy divertido-dijo quitando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos-Y también cuando se molesta por perder en algo, o cuando no consigue lo que quiere, o las cosas le resultan al revés; pone una cara de niña mimada muy graciosa-hizo un gesto tratando de imitarla, a lo que todos respondieron con una leve risa.

Sí, Mimí siempre hacía eso, y todos le conocían ese gesto.

-¿Qué hay de la edad?-preguntó el Goggle Boy aplastando el cigarrillo contra el suelo-Disculpe que sea entrometido, pero es bastante curioso que un hombre de su edad se interese por Mimí. Es un poco…

-Infantil-dijo Davis sin remordimientos y echándose en el pasto.

-Cierto-aprobó Primo-es un poco infantil, pero no podría imaginármela de otro modo. Además, esto de la edad no me afecta mucho que digamos. Digo-se frotó la nariz-sé que son quince años de diferencia, y que somos generaciones distintas, y que muchas de las cosas que me gustan a mí no acuerdan con los gustos de Mimí…-se quedó un momento en sus pensamientos-pero la quiero. De verdad. Aunque tenga los defectos que tenga y sea muchos años menor. Es adorable y pura, y se muestra tal cual es, cosa que a muchos nos cuesta. Y estoy dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que ella se decida a dar los primeros pasos de una mujer adulta.

-Mimí tiene que perder mucho para poder dar un paso-dijo TK seriamente, recordando los terribles sucesos que afectaron a la chica cuando eran niños, como la pérdida de muchos de sus amigos en el mundo digimon durante el tiempo de los Dark Masters.

Los jóvenes afirmaron con sus cabezas, con el semblante un poco serio. Primo se quedó viéndoles comprensivo, sin perder su sonrisa.

-Lo entiendo-dijo cerrando los ojos y recargándose contra el árbol que estaba a su espalda-Qué mal.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento. El ruido de los pájaros y el viento viajando a través de los árboles, era lo único que se escuchaba. Tai hizo un comentario para cambiar el tema.

-Qué curioso cabello tiene-acotó, mirando de reojo el pelo desordenado de Primo.

El hombre puso cara de sorpresa y su mano en su frente.

-¿En serio? Vaya, me toma horas dejarlo así.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

* * *

Un par de horas luego, el grupo pisaba nuevamente el suelo de Hikarigaoka. El sol ya casi había desaparecido del todo, y un suave viento frío soplaba en la estación. Los chicos revisaron dos veces que estuviera todo el equipaje, todo el dinero y todos los digimons, los que aún no paraban de correr por todos lados.

-¿Qué nunca se les acaba la energía?-se preguntó Davis en voz alta, mientras los repasaba otra vez.

Cuando todo estuvo contado y en su lugar, los chicos comenzaron a despedirse, mientras se separaban en taxis, a pie o tomando distintas líneas de autobús. Nadie excepto Primo reparó en un curioso joven que les había estado observando desde que habían llegado, de cabello azul, complexión fuerte y grandes audífonos negros en su cabeza. Lo observó detenidamente un segundo, grabándose los penetrantes ojos castaños que los escudriñaban con tanta atención. Al segundo siguiente, se vio arrastrado del brazo por su novia, y al volver la mirada atrás, el joven ya había desaparecido.

Esa noche, Mimí se despedía de su novio en la puerta de su casa, quien la había ido a dejar después de haberla llevado a comer a un restaurante del centro. La chica se levantó en la punta de sus pies y se colgó de su cuello.

-¿Te divertiste hoy querido Primo?-le preguntó con su gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Tus amigos son geniales-le respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

-Me alegra mucho. ¿Puedes venir mañana a buscarme? Quiero pasar donde ellos a preguntar unas cosas y después nos vamos de compras.

-Pero Mimí…-sonrió nervioso el hombre-¿No podrías llamar por teléfono? Sabes que estaré ocupado en la mañana…

La chica puso esa cara de mañas que indicaba que no quería una negativa. Primo suspiró y la besó en la frente.

-De acuerdo, estaré aquí a las diez.

-¡Sí!-saltó ella en un pie-¡Ese es mi novio! Por eso te quiero tanto-le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta.

-Adiós Palmon-se despidió Primo de la pequeña digimon.

-Adiós señor-se despidió también ella con una sonrisa.

La joven y su compañera digimon entraron en la casa; Mimí le envió un último beso a su novio y cerró la puerta. El hombre se mesó el cabello resignado y echó a andar.

**Continuará...**


	4. Primo y los Digimons

Saludos!

Dejo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios :3 Sin mucho que decir hoy, es algo tarde ^^U

* * *

**4.- Primo y los Digimons.**

A la mañana siguiente, Tai, Matt, sus hermanos, Davis, Yolei y Ken estaban apiñados en la habitación de Izzi. Para mejorar, el lugar no solo era reducido y estaba lleno de cosas electrónicas, los digimons también querían curiosear qué pasaba de importante. El chico les había comentado por correo electrónico sobre los pocos avances que había logrado con el Señor Gennai el día anterior, y todos se reunieron para ver de qué se trataba. Los digimons estaban esparcidos en el suelo, y los chicos sobre la cama y un par de sillas. Izzi tecleaba a la vez que explicaba más o menos la situación, evitando usar tecnicismos y demás.

-La cosa es así: desde hace aproximadamente un mes que estos problemas con las puertas entre el mundo digimon y el humano se han estado sucediendo. Pero el problema se remonta desde antes.

-¿Antes?-repitió Tai, extrañado.

Izzi afirmó con la cabeza.

-Los errores vienen ocurriendo desde hace casi un año o más, según los últimos archivos que pude leer. Ya saben que decodificar esta información es un proceso bastante lento, y podría meterme en problemas por estar registrando esta clase de información…-dijo el chico mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Te…podría buscar la CIA o algo así?-preguntó Davis un poco nervioso.

Izzi meneó la cabeza.

-Algo así-simplificó-Temo que no poseo mucha información de lo que ocurre, pero estos errores hacen que las puertas se cierren repentinamente y no abran hasta quién sabe cuándo. A causa de esto, si hay personas en el mundo digimon mientras estos errores se ejecutan, las puertas se cierran y las personas quedan del otro lado. O al revés; los humanos no podemos ir al mundo de los digimons.

-Ese sujeto a cargo del problema en Japón-empezó TK sin pode recordar el nombre.

-Nako, Kinshino Nako-terminó Ken.

-Ese. Dijo que solo había que conseguir que las redes hicieran conexión nuevamente.

-No es tan sencillo-respondió Izzi- Si las puertas se cierran, se crea un vacío informático, como un puente que está cortado en medio y hay que volver a rellenar. Los especialistas se encargan de intentar llenar estos agujeros, pero es un proceso complicado.

-¿Podemos intentar ir a ver y…?-estaba preguntando Tai, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y un fuerte saludo erizó las espaldas de todos.

-¡¡Hoooolaaaa chicos!!-se escuchó a Mimí saludando con el brazo en el aire.

-Ho-hola Mimí…-saludaron los jóvenes, temblando levemente del susto.

Se sorprendieron de ver a Primo también, quien saludó con su mano y su sonrisa.

Yolei ya se sentía derretir de nuevo.

-Pasen por favor-dijo Izzi tratando de hacer espacio entre sus cosas-Disculpen el desorden, y el poco espacio…

-¿Interrumpimos?-preguntó la chica de cabello teñido, pero por el tono de su voz se notaba que le daba lo mismo si interrumpía o no.

-No, solo estamos hablando del asunto de las puertas del digimundo-respondió Izzi, mientras Mimí y su novio se sentaban en el espacio que los digimons le habían hecho en los almohadones en el suelo.

-¡Ay sí!-exclamó Mimí-De eso les quería preguntar. Creía que el problema se arreglaba por sí solo como dijeron en las noticias, pero hace mucho ya que no pasa nada-sacó su digivice y lo batió un poco-Y esta cosa ya no funciona.

-Ninguno funciona Mimí-empezó a explicar Izzi-debe ser por los agujeros que se están creando en las redes.

-¿Qué agujeros?-preguntó la chica poniéndose de pié y acercándose a la pantalla.

Primo se quedó sentado, escuchando de qué hablaban los jóvenes. No se daba cuenta de la impresión que causaba en los digimons, quienes le miraban de reojo y sonreían para sí. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a él, hasta que, por un leve tacto en su brazo, se dio cuenta de que tenía a todas las criaturitas a su alrededor, con sus brillantes ojos puestos en él. No supo exactamente qué decir.

-Hola señor Primo-le saludó Vmon, sonriente.

-Hola-le respondió el hombre, sonriendo también.

-Qué bueno que vino.

-¿Si?

-Sí. Es una persona muy interesante-dijo Wormmon moviendo sus patas delanteras.

-¿En serio?-rió levemente-Gracias.

-¿Qué le parecemos nosotros?-quiso saber Hawkmon.

-Muy simpáticos, y divertidos.

-¿Sabe mucho de digimons?-preguntó Gatomon.

-No mucho, pero sí he leído bastante sobre sus composiciones informáticas basadas en códigos binarios y núcleos sellados que vuelven a abrirse y re utilizarse una vez que mueren-los digimons se miraron sin entender ni media palabra-Pero eso de la sobre escritura y evolución no la comprendo del todo. Al menos la cadena de los Virus, Vacunas y Datos es bastante sencilla y lógica.

-Ah-dijo la felina meneando la cola-Pues no está nada mal que digamos.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-¿No tiene un compañero digimon?-preguntó Agumon sentado frente a él.

Primo negó con la cabeza, a lo que Gabumon preguntó.

-¿No le gustaría tener uno?

El hombre arqueó las cejas y pensó un momento en la respuesta.

-Creo que no estaría capacitado para criar uno. Se necesita tiempo, y eso es algo que no tengo-miró de forma directa/indirecta hacia Mimí-al menos ahora.

Los digimons rieron con el comentario.

-Pero los digimons crecemos solo con un poco de atención. No necesitamos tanto tiempo como las mascotas o los bebés-dijo Patamon, quien se había sentado en su rodilla.

-Bueno, puede que algún día intente ir a buscar a un digimon como compañero. Aunque a esta edad, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo bien. Además, ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando evolucione?-puso cara de loco-Voy a tener un gigantesco dinosaurio en mi departamento.

-Nah, no todos los digimons evolucionamos en cosas gigantescas o monstruosas-dijo Vmon poniéndose de pie.

-¿Insinúas algo?-preguntó Agumon poniéndose un poco serio.

-No, no-respondió el digimon azulado con una risita nerviosa-¡Por ejemplo yo! ¡Me convierto en X-Vmon! El digimon más guapo del digimundo-hizo una pose para hacer relucir sus 'músculos'.

-¡Yo me convierto en un enorme lobo blanco!-dijo Gabumon sonrojándose un poco ante su atrevimiento.

-¡Y yo en ángel!-dijo Patamon batiendo sus alas.

-¿En ángel?-preguntó Primo con cierta extrañeza-No luces como algo que se convierta en ángel, sin ofenderte.

-Los digimons no siempre evolucionamos en cosas parecidas a nuestras fases anteriores-acotó gatomon rascándose una oreja con la mano-Yo por ejemplo, también me convierto en ángel.

-Vaya-sonrió Primo-Ustedes son toda una curiosidad.

-Pase más tiempo con nosotros y se volverá igual de curioso-dijo Vmon con el pulgar en alto, igual a su compañero.

-¿Ha visitado alguna vez el digimundo señor Primo?-preguntó Hawkmon.

-Sólo llámame Primo-dijo éste, amablemente-Y sí, fui una vez hace un par de años.

-¿Le gustó allá?-quiso saber Agumon.

-Sí, pero es un poco peligroso si no tienes a alguien que te defienda. Es algo así como la selva; solo los más fuertes sobreviven.

-Así es-dijo Gatomon-Para sobrevivir allá, tenemos que vencer siempre a otros digimons para volvernos más fuertes. Absorbemos sus datos y crecemos.

Primo entrecerró sus ojos y afirmó con la cabeza. Algo pareció afectarle en aquella declaración por parte de la felina, algo que removiera algo en sus recuerdos, que borró por un instante la sonrisa en la cara del hombre. Los digimons notaron este leve cambio, pero ante el llamado de Mimí, Primo retomó su semblante alegre.

-Mira Primo, puede que tú sepas algo de esto.

-Si me disculpan-dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a la pantalla, y vio tres ventanas; una con un correo, otra con un gráfico de puntos y una tercera con muchos códigos que a simple vista, no decían nada.

-Cuéntale Izzi-le dijo Mimí a su amigo.

Izzi le explicó a Primo la situación de las puertas que se cerraban repentinamente desde hacía un tiempo, los errores que causaban esto, y los agujeros que quedaban entre ambos mundos. Le señaló en la pantalla la estructura básica de un portal al digimundo, información que no estaba completa debido al alto riesgo de conseguir dichos datos. En el gráfico se indicaba con qué frecuencia se ocurrían los errores, y en el correo, figuraban algunas teorías que Gennai y él habían construido.

-¿Alguna idea?-le preguntó al acabar de hablar.

Primo se quedó viendo la pantalla un momento, luego tomó aire y hablaba haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Cuando una persona viaja al digimundo, su composición pasa a convertirse en datos para poder ser asimilado en ese mundo. Los digimons actúan como programas entre sí, el digimundo está construido en un espacio de computadoras, y toda computadora guarda registros y archivos sobre la actividad, los programas que se ejecutan y las cosas que se crean dentro de la computadora misma. Así mismo, el digimundo necesita de uno o varios servidores para poder mantenerse y continuar activo y creciendo.

Izzi asintió, mientras los demás trataban de seguirle el hilo a lo que el hombre decía.

-Una posibilidad de que estas puertas se abran y cierren a cada momento, es que debido a la gran cantidad de personas, o sea datos nuevos que ingresan constantemente, estén sobrecargando al, o los servidores del digimundo.

Izzi volvió a asentir mientras se volteaba hacia su computadora.

-Es una de las teorías que el señor Gennai y yo hemos estado sopesando. Sin embargo, él me dijo que una data que está temporal o esporádicamente en el digimundo, solo pesa lo que sería un documento vacío; algunos bits. Y si consideramos la enorme cantidad de megabits que pesa un digimon en su etapa final…bueno, esto no debería ser un problema para el servidor del digimundo.

Fue Primo quien asintió esta vez, mientras golpeaba su mentón con uno de sus largos dedos y pensaba. Se tomó algunos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Hace algún tiempo salió un tipo de virus que va carcomiendo los archivos de las computadoras, dejándolos a la mitad y que se caracteriza por comerse además las rutas que va dejando, y lo hace casi imposible de localizar.

-Sí, he tenido que lidiar con él un par de veces-respondió Izzi recordando la frustración de ese mal momento.

-Es posible que haya algo…un programa o un digimon, que viaja entre ambos mundos y va borrando las rutas que deja…

-Los agujeros en las redes-dijo Izzi dándose cuenta.

-Y al haber datos faltantes, se producen los errores que cierran las puertas.

-Y por eso los investigadores no pueden encontrar las fallas en los portales-terminó el chico, completando el rompecabezas que estaban construyendo.

-Exacto-dijo Primo sonriendo, satisfecho de haber ayudado en algo al chico.

-Sí, debe ser eso-decía Izzi más para sí mismo, mientras barajaba posibilidades-Pero no conozco a ningún digimon que sepa hacer eso…

-Consulta con el Señor Gennai-le dijo su compañero insecto-Él conoce a muchísimos digimons, y muy raros también.

-Si no es un digimon-acotó Primo-puede que se trate de un programa que se ejecute por la alteración en las cifras digitales-dijo, mientras con su mano tomaba el mouse de la mesa y marcaba un clic en el gráfico de puntos. Una nueva línea apareció, indicando la creciente cantidad de datos que aumentaba con el paso del tiempo-Puede que sea algún tipo de protección del digimundo al verse "invadido".

-Es muy probable-Izzi se quedó viendo el gráfico durante un largo momento.

Todos guardaron silencio, no tanto por las deducciones en sí, sino porque Primo estaba tan al tanto del problema y las posibles razones como el más experto. Davis estaba casi con la boca abierta.

Mimí no pudo entender ni la mitad de lo que esos dos se habían dicho, pero por la sorpresa de todos sus compañeros y el ensimismamiento de Izzi, supuso que su novio había hecho un excelente aporte.

-¡Ah há!-dijo cerrando el puño-Ese es mi novio-sacudió un poco su cabello y se dio la vuelta, tomando a Primo de la mano-Cuando sepan más sobre eso, avísenme por favor. Estaremos de compras en el centro comercial.

Y en lo que se despedía de todos con un simple gesto y arrastraba a Primo fuera del reducido espacio, Izzi le pidió a último minuto su correo electrónico.

-¡FancyJoker00!-respondió el hombre mientras desaparecía arrastrado por la puerta de la sala.

**Continuará...**


	5. Un amor verdadero

Quinto capítulo ^^

Este es bastante más meloso que los otros, pero tocaba turno a lo dulzón después de haber tratado la amistad, los digimons y demás. Se pone un poco curioso dada la aparición de un misterioso personaje (que por cierto ya había aparecido antes) Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews :3

* * *

**5.-Un amor verdadero.**

Esa noche estuvo trabajando hasta muy tarde, por lo que no escuchó el primer timbrazo del teléfono. Ese curioso sonido digital de tonos bajos del teléfono de mesa en la sala. Al segundo timbrazo, abrió un poco los ojos y se estiró, con su alargado cuerpo abarcando casi toda la gran cama. Al tercer timbrazo, se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia la pequeña sala de su departamento, descolgó y contestó.

-¿Diga?-dijo, aún regresando del mundo del sueño.

Lo que escuchó del otro lado le abrió de golpe los ojos y le cortó de súbito la respiración

-Sé quién eres-dijo una voz grave y fría, dejando luego un profundo silencio que le provocó a Primo un leve escalofrío.

No pudo responder, helado como estaba de la impresión. Aquella voz parecía realmente saber lo que decía, y apostaba todo lo que tenia, a que el dueño de aquella voz era alguien tan seguro de sí mismo, que no dudaría en plantarle cara en medio de la calle.

-¿Quién es…?-alcanzó a decir, pero la voz le cortó nuevamente.

-Sé dónde y cómo te escondes; con quienes te rodeas, y cómo encontrarte-se escuchó la respiración profunda y acompasada del sujeto; Primo adivinó que sería alguien muy grande-Iré por ti, y si llegas a rehusarte, ella lo pagará caro.

El hombre estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un impulso de su brazo le hizo cortar de golpe la comunicación. Se dio cuenta de que respiraba un poco agitado, como si hubiese corrido muy rápido. Se le había humedecido el cuello y la espalda, solo por aquella voz amenazante al otro lado del aparato.

El teléfono volvió a resonar en su mano. Dio un respingo y no supo si levantarlo o no. Apretó los dientes y respondió:

-¡Déjame en paz!

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambas personas, seguido de un leve gemido que Primo reconoció al instante. Luego, un leve balbuceo.

-Está bien…no te llamaré más…-dijo la nueva voz al borde del llanto.

-¡No, Mimí! ¡No era para ti!-intentó disculparse.

-¡¿Y por qué me dices algo tan feo a estas horas de la mañana?!-chilló la chica, y Primo adivinó esas lágrimas de cocodrilo mojando sus ojos.

-¡Era para otra persona!

-¡¿Quién?!-exigió ella-¡¿Otra chica acaso?!

-No, no-sonrió, sabiendo que lo peor ya había pasado-No hay otras chicas. Un sujeto que me molestaba por teléfono, es todo.

-Más te vale-dijo ella, recobrando su tono habitual, por lo que las falsas lágrimas ya debieron haber desaparecido-¿A qué hora vendrás por mi?-dijo cambiando rápidamente a un mejor ánimo.

-C-cuando quieras-respondió él, mirando al reloj; nueve quince de la mañana.

-¡Bien! Que sea en diez minutos, te estaré esperando cariño-dijo, haciendo un sonoro beso con los labios y despidiéndose.

-Ya te veo…-se despidió él también y colgó.

Suspiró y se quitó el pelo de la cara. Estiró los brazos para descorrer las cortinas frente a él, pero se detuvo. Un oscuro pensamiento cruzó su mente, como si la persona que lo había amenazado estuviera del otro lado, u observándolo desde la terraza del edificio de enfrente. Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. Iba a volverse loco a ese paso. Agarró las cortinas y las descorrió de un movimiento. El sol le dio de lleno, y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, vio que no había nadie en ninguna parte.

"_Puede que ya se haya ido…"_

Sí, iba a volverse loco si seguía así.

* * *

Ese día estaba programado desde hacía varios días. Mimí y él se la pasarían juntos desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde, comiendo, visitando y haciendo de todo, y la chica remarcó muy bien el 'haciendo' con un tono seductor. Primo no creyó que hablaría en serio.

Pasó a recogerla a su casa, siendo recibido por el señor Tachikawa, quien siempre y muy amablemente, le recibió con su apretón de manos y una pequeña charla, mientras su hija terminaba de arreglarse.

-Desde hace media hora que se da vueltas para terminar de ponerse bella-reía su suegro ajustando sus lentes oscuros.

Cuando la chica finalmente apareció, lucía su sombrero rosa, una chaqueta vaquera de color granada con flequillos, pantalones ajustados y botas altas. Hizo su típica entrada con un largo "taráan"; se paseó haciendo sonar sus tacos y se detuvo frente a su novio, quien se levantó y la besó en la mejilla. En lo que se separó de ella, a Mimí le pareció de pronto ver a otra persona, teniendo a Primo en frente, con una chaqueta ajustada roja, y pantalones verde oscuro. Un recuerdo estuvo a punto de cruzar su mente, pero algo lo bloqueó y no supo de qué pudo tratarse. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se aferró al brazo de su novio.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó sonriendo-Me muero por empezar este día.

-Ya lo he empezado-dijo Primo, sacando una rosa rosada de su chaqueta y entregándosela a la chica, a quien le brillaron los ojos.

-Cielos…-la tomó en sus manos- Es muy hermosa…

-Me recordó a ti, pero eso te la traje-sonrió él guiñándole el ojo-Vamos, tengo un delicioso desayuno esperándonos.

Mimí se despidió de sus padres y entregó la flor a su pequeña compañera verde.

-Cuídala muy bien mientras regreso-le encargó.

-Por supuesto-dijo ella sonriendo y tomando la flor con cuidado.

Mimí y Primo salieron dejando a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después del increíble desayuno reservado del que disfrutaron toda la mañana, Primo y Mimí se dirigieron al parque de la ciudad, en donde la chica tomó muchas fotografías y posó de mil formas para la cámara. Más tarde, viajaron en metro hasta la bahía, en donde caminaron muy juntos y tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la fresca brisa marina y el sol de la tarde. Allí mismo, Primo la llevó a comer lo que era una curiosidad para Mimí.

En cuanto el mesero se alejó dejándole una reluciente y hermosa langosta en el plato, la chica lo examinó por todos lados.

-¡Ay Primo!-exclamó suspirando-¡No sé cómo se comen estas cosas!-dijo, apoyando su rostro en la mano.

-Te enseño-se ofreció él, siempre muy amable.

Luego, tuvieron que hacer cola en la boletería del cine, puesto que Mimí se había tardado más de la cuenta en terminar su langosta, y habían llegado con un poco de retraso. Para su suerte, la película aún no había comenzado.

Mientras aguardaban en la fila, la joven se dio el tiempo de tonificar su maquillaje y ordenar su cabello, mientras no paraba de hablar de las miles de combinaciones de ropa que pudo haber utilizado para ese día, o que el tiñe de su cabello no era tan bueno como el último que había utilizado. O los cursos de repostería que iban a comenzar. O que ya tenía que empezar a ir a la playa para tomar un poco de sol y tener mejor color; una de sus amigas le había contado un secreto muy bueno para tener un dorado hermoso en poco tiempo y sin quedarse demasiado al sol.

Primo la escuchaba y la escuchaba hablar, siempre sonriendo, encontrando muy divertido lo que ella decía. De cuando en cuando le decía algún comentario sobre lo que ella hablaba, pero Mimí apenas lo tomaba en cuenta, a sabiendas de que su novio estaba de acuerdo con ella. La gente de la fila miraba impaciente al cielo, tratando de aguantarse los minutos finales mientras tenían que escuchar a la chica hablando sobre cosas tan irrelevantes y a todo volumen.

Finalmente entraron; Mimí se sentó muy apegada a Primo, y durante toda la película no hizo más que hablar sobre ella, su ropa, su cabello, los planes que tenía para ambos, y lo muy feliz que estaba de tenerlo a él como su novio, que era tan perfecto como ella. Primo solo asentía y la escuchaba.

Cuando por fin se quedó callada, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y él apoyo su rostro en la cabeza de ella, aspirando el suave olor de su pelo. La rodeó con un brazo y se quedó jugando con un mechón de su cabello, haciendo que Mimí sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

Al terminar la película, ya era de noche, y ambos se fueron caminando con sus dedos entrelazados, muy apegados, como a Mimí le gustaba. Iban en silencio, dejando que el camino los llevara, y las estrellas arriba iluminaran la noche. La chica sentía que el mundo no podía ser más perfecto como ahora; que todo lo malo que alguna vez había pasado, ya no tenía la menor importancia al lado de Primo.

Pasaron frente a un pequeño parque vacío de gente, y Mimí lo arrastró del brazo hacia un banco en el que se sentaron muy juntos. La joven suspiró, pero no como siempre lo hacía. Fue un suspiro dulce que le salió de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿Estás cansada?-le preguntó él abrazándola junto a su pecho.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo acarició.

-¿Sabes Primo?-hablaba despacio-Cuando nos conocimos… yo creía que tú…

-¿Hm?

-Bueno-rió levemente-Creía que solo te fijabas en mí porque soy muy linda.

-No solo eres muy linda Mimí-dijo él mirando al cielo-Eres una chica muy especial.

Mimí bajó la mirada al suelo, repentinamente seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él extrañado.

La chica negó con los ojos apretados y se separó un poco. Primo se giró un poco hacia ella.

-Eres…-empezó, pero no pudo terminar, porque unas repentinas lágrimas le cortaron las palabras.

Primo pudo notar como esta vez, las lágrimas iban en serio. No pudo ver dónde había cometido el error; solo le había dicho la verdad.

-Mimí, ¿Cuál es el problema?-quiso saber, muy preocupado.

-Eres igual de mentiroso que los otros-se llevó las manos a los ojos, quitándose las lágrimas-Pensaba que eras diferente…

-¡Pero Mimí! No es… es la verdad-puso su mano en su hombro, pero ella lo rechazó-Sí eres especial.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Todos saben que no lo soy! ¡Y tampoco soy tan ciega ni tonta como para no verlo!-le espetó mirándolo de frente-¡Soy presumida, y egoísta, y todas esas cosas que dicen de mí! ¡No tienes porqué fingir lo contrario!-se ahogó un poco por la tristeza, y se estaba levantando mientras decía:-Ya no quiero que nos veamos más.

Primo la sostuvo por la mano antes de que ella se levantara. La joven se volteó para exigir que la soltara, pero la sonrisa del hombre y la mirada que tenía le hicieron detenerse.

-Ven-le dijo despacio.

Mimí volvió a sentarse, pero dejando un espacio entre ellos. Primo suspiró, siempre sonriendo; apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Se supone que lo mejor siempre se guarda para el final, así que supongo que por eso siempre dejas a tus novios, o viceversa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los otros siempre te decían las cosas lindas primero, lo bueno de ti, o solo lo que alcanzaban a ver. Sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos ¿sabes? Pero hay algo en ti que hizo que me gustaras de verdad, y es que eres transparente como un cristal-la miró y juntó las manos-Y eso es algo que la gente no puede apreciar al principio. Cuando uno busca un amor, siempre busca lo bueno, lo que quiere en una persona, sus cualidades. Después se dedican a conocer sus defectos y por eso las cosas tienden a arruinarse.

Mimí le miraba, asimilando sus palabras.

-Tú en cambio te muestras tal y como eres; una chica que ama la moda, lo material y la belleza, y que se ama por sobre todas las cosas-miró de reojo a la chica, pidiendo que ésta no estallara antes de que él acabara de hablar-Pero a la vez te muestras como una persona sincera; porque no me escondes lo que te gusta ni lo que deseas. Te gusta algo; me lo dices. No te gusta, también me lo dices. Me hablas de todo lo que quieres y anhelas, y no te guardas nada. Tus caprichos, tus sueños, tus celos. Eso te vuelve alguien confiable y te siento muy… entregada. Y lo mejor de todo-la miró directamente, haciendo que Mimí temblara levemente al ver tanta seguridad y verdad en él-eres una persona inocente y pura. Puede que algo incrédula a veces-rió despacio-pero eso te vuelve encantadora, y muy lejana de la maldad de las personas. Esa perversión que tienen todos en el sentido que sea; de desearles mal a otros y cosas así. Tienes mucho de lo que a mí me falta, de lo que busco y lo que quiero. Tal vez por eso dicen que uno busca a la persona que lo complementa…

-Primo…-lo interrumpió ella, con los ojos aún húmedos y el labio temblando-¿De verdad… de verdad piensas eso?

Él sonrió y la hizo sonreír también.

-Es lo que siento, Mimí.

La chica se contuvo una exclamación y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándose a su cuello y llorando despacio. Pero no de tristeza, sino porque alguien la había visto, la había visto como de verdad era. Como ella había olvidado que era a causa de todas las palabras que los demás le tiraban, la aplastaban y la hacían renunciar de lo que creía.

Él la presionó fuerte contra su pecho, sintiendo su delicado cuerpo estremecerse de la emoción. Mimí era curiosamente todo lo dulce; iba siempre de rosa, tenía un perfume dulzón y una tibieza parecida a los de los sueños, que simplemente encantaba a Primo. Se separaron un poco y se miraron largamente. El hombre la acarició con ternura y Mimí sostuvo su mano.

-Prometo que voy a cuidarte mucho.

Ella asintió y mantuvo su mano contra su mejilla, temblando y sintiendo algo recorrerle la piel. Una sensación que nunca antes había tenido, y que la había conquistado. Se acercó a su rostro, y dejó volar sus sueños de niña, de que se enamoraría de un verdadero príncipe al que por fin había encontrado. Sus labios se rozaron levemente, provocando que un suave fuego se esparciera por el cuerpo de ella. Se acercó aún más, tratando de retener un extraño y nuevo deseo que se apoderaba de ella, pero Primo le detuvo con un dedo en el mentón y la magia se le fue con abrir los ojos.

Se quedó viéndolo, un poco confundida. Él sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Pero…-se quedó ella con el beso en el aire.

-Lo mejor para el final-le dijo él sonriendo de forma divertida.

Mimí puso su cara de niña taimada, cerró los puños y se cruzó de brazos. Primo rió levemente y la abrazó contra él.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Proximo, último capítulo ^^**


	6. As de Corazón

Y después de haberme olvidado actualizar el fanfic, dejo el último capítulo de esta historia ^^ Es mi capítulo favorito ya que me salgo un poco de la parte romantica y me centro en lo que más me gusta xD sin dejar de lado el romance de Mimi y su novio. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

* * *

**6.-As de Corazón.**

Ya pasaban las cuatro de la tarde de aquel día. Davis, Yolei, Cody y TK junto a sus respectivos digimons, se miraban seriamente por sobre las cartas que tenían en sus manos. De reojo miraban a Primo, quien era el único que no tenía su mano levantada, y la tenía boca abajo contra la mesa. Sonreía, pero no se podía decir que lo hiciese porque hubiese ganado; él siempre estaba sonriendo. Los que no jugaban póker, conversaban de todo, o estaban pendientes de lo que Izzi hacía en la computadora. Varios de sus amigos estaban faltando, por las razones que fuese. La tensión era muy grande en la mesa de juego, hasta que Yolei mostró su mano, y uno a uno todos mostraron la suya, quedándose como piedra al ver que Primo tenía la mano perfecta; los cuatro ases. Vmon y Davis golpearon sus frentes contra la mesa al tener la menor cantidad de puntos, mientras que Yolei se desordenaba el pero por haber perdido de semejante forma.

-Bueno, bueno-sonrió el hombre cogiendo todos los dulces de la mesa-Me los quedo.

-¡Agh!-exclamó Davis con los puños sobre la mesa-¡Tres partidas seguidas!

-¡Ya apostamos todos los dulces Davis!-se quejó el digimon azulado, mirando que apenas quedaban los envoltorios de los que él se había alcanzado a comer.

-No sufras tanto Vmon-le guiñó el hombre mientras se llevaba un caramelo a la boca y dejaba el resto en la mesa-No soy tan aficionado a los dulces como parezco.

-¡Yeah!-exclamaron todos los digimons mientras comenzaban a repartirse los caramelos y los degustaban sonoramente.

El hombre se levantó y se acercó al reducido grupo que observaba la computadora. Pudo ver que Izzi tecleaba varios códigos, y en una ventana al lado se iba dibujando un portal tubular con parámetros lineares verdes, los que se usaban como base para los esquemas. Notó que el chico creaba la base de una simulación para los portales digitales que conectaban ambos mundos. Aguardó en silencio mientras Izzi acababa de teclear y comenzaba a hablar. Los chicos ya no le hacían espacio ni le miraban extrañados de verlo tan cerca. En apenas una semana se había integrado tan bien, que los chicos ya lo tenían como uno más dentro grupo. O mejor dicho, Mimí lo había integrado así.

-Así es la cosa-apuntó al tubo en la pantalla que se abría en las puntas hacia afuera- un extremo es nuestro mundo, este extremo es el otro. Cuando las personas atraviesan de un punto a otro, cruzan por estos portales o puentes. Al hacerlo, van dejando lo que sería "realidad" para convertirse en datos. Al regresar, van dejando sus datos para convertirse en seres reales-tomó aire-El digimon que viaja de un mundo a otro, va borrando inmediatamente los datos que va dejando; del mundo digimon al mundo real y viceversa.

Primo levantó la mano. Izzi lo apuntó con el lápiz, como un profesor que da la palabra a su alumno.

-¿Ya sabes que es un digimon?-preguntó sacándose el palito del caramelo de la boca.

-Así es. He descartado el programa, puesto que esta entidad viene al mundo real y se vuelve material.

-¿Cómo una persona o un animal?-preguntó Mimí.

-Precisamente. Ahora-volvió su atención a la computadora-con el Señor Gennai descubrimos que no solo al ir borrando los datos tras de sí causa errores y agujeros en los portales inter dimensionales, lo que causa que las personas y digimons queden atrapados en el otro mundo; también se crean agujeros que pueden enviar a una persona que esté viajando al mismo tiempo que este digimon, a otra dimensión.

Los jóvenes ahogaron una exclamación.

-¿Igual como ocurrió con MaloMyotismon hace años?-preguntó Tai muy preocupado.

Izzi afirmó con la cabeza.

-Como no sabemos de qué digimon se trata, ni cuando viaja a través de ambos mundos, tampoco podemos prever en qué momento podría ser peligroso para las personas que puedan cruzarse en su camino. Aunque deberíamos alertar a las autoridades correspondientes…

-¿Crees que te crean?-preguntó el chico de cabello marrón.

-¿Tienes suficientes pruebas para que te crean?-preguntó Primo.

-Algunas-afirmó Izzi-pero no sé si pueda probarles del riesgo, si no tengo al digimon en concreto…

Un sonido distante, como un trueno en la lejanía, despertó a todos de la concentración en el tema. Se volvieron hacia la ventana, y unas manchas grisáceas se dibujaban en el cielo claro de aquella tarde. Tentomon se acercó y abrió la ventana para observar mejor. Era un cúmulo de nubes grises suspendidas en el cielo, un único manchón oscuro en la claridad del manto celeste.

-¿Dijeron en el pronóstico que habría nubarrones?-preguntó Davis, mirando con curiosidad hacia afuera.

-No que yo sepa-le respondió Yolei con la misma expresión.

Otro trueno salido de la mancha oscura, y los digimons se pusieron repentinamente alerta.

-No es el clima-sentenció Gatomon con los pelos de su cuerpo erizados.

* * *

Minutos luego, el grupo de chicos corría en dirección contraria de la gente, que huía espantada del centro de la ciudad, en donde la nube gris dejaba caer sus poderosos golpes eléctricos. Izzi había notado que se trataba de un único rayo que golpeaba una y otra vez el mismo punto de la tierra, lo que le llamó mucho la atención.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el que estaba siendo evacuado por la policía local, vieron algo que no habían visto desde hacía muchísimos años. Los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

-¿Una puerta al digimundo?-se preguntó el joven de la computadora, mientras abría el aparato-¿En medio de la ciudad?

-¿Siempre ha estado ahí?-quiso saber Davis, cubriéndose los ojos para poder mirar hacia arriba.

-Puede que sí-dijo Yolei examinando el lugar-Pero es la primera vez que se abre. Además, creía que las puertas al digimundo solo se abrían con algún dispositivo…

Otro trueno cayó cerca del lugar, produciendo un fuerte estruendo y una onda de energía que impulsó a los jóvenes hacia atrás. Se levantaron, y mirando hacia arriba, notaron como la nube se volvía cada vez más grande, oscura y espesa.

-Hawkmon-llamó la chica a su compañero.

El aguilucho afirmó, y evolucionando, tomó altura y voló hacia el lugar para investigar. Desapareció un momento entre la espesura de las nubes, cuando un repentino destello azulado les hizo dar un respingo, y Aquilamon comenzó a caer a tierra, noqueado y perdiendo su evolución.

-¡Aquilamon!-llamó su compañera espantada.

Wormmon se apresuró, y evolucionando, cogió a Hawkmon en sus manos antes de que se impactara. Bajó a tierra y se lo entregó a la chica. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor, solo para ver el terrible estado en el que había quedado.

-¡Hawkmon, hawkmon!-le llamaba Yolei angustiada-¿Qué pasó?

El pequeño digimon entreabrió sus ojos, gesticuló algo y se desmayó. Mimí y Kari se cubrieron la boca ante el impacto del pequeño digimon vapuleado. Davis apretó los dientes y dejó salir su rabia en un puñetazo hacia abajo.

-¡Demonios!-volvió su mirada hacia arriba-¿Quién rayos le hizo eso?

-Yo lo hice-se escuchó una voz de alguna parte.

Todos volvieron su mirada hacia las nubes oscuras, mientras un rayo volvía a tocar el suelo y levantaba disparos de luz y ruido. Los chicos pudieron ver las sombras de una figura recortada en el cielo; grande, fuerte y alado. Cuando las luces desaparecieron, un digimon de aspecto humanoide y revestido en armadura azul, les contemplaba desde la altura en que estaba suspendido. Tenía una mano apoyada en su cinturón, y observaba a los chicos con una mirada gélida y aterradora.

-Se metió en mi espacio personal-dijo el aparecido con una voz muy grave-y odio que los extraños se me acerquen si no es para que los mate.

Los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un digimon peligroso. No solo por la forma en que su mirada denotaba decisión y dureza. La frialdad de sus palabras no dejaba lugar a las dudas de que mataría a quien le incomodara.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú? !-espetó Davis con los puños cerrados.

El digimon azulado contempló a todos los sujetos e identificó lo que buscaba. Solo por las reglas, se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Ulforce Vdramon. Soy el caballero azul, el guerrero del futuro, el más joven dentro de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Realeza.

Los elegidos se extrañaron de escuchar aquello. No le conocían, pero no podía tratarse de nada bueno si había dejado a Hawkmon en ese estado y sin siquiera dar espacio a la palabra.

-¿Caballeros de la Realeza?-repitió Izzi, tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado eso antes.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? !-quiso saber Tai, mientras su compañero y el de Matt salían adelante, listos para actuar.

Ulforce Vdramon alzó su poderoso brazo y apuntó a alguien en el grupo. Todos siguieron la dirección de su dedo acusador, y vieron que se dirigía a…

-He venido por él-dijo el Caballero, sin quitarle los ojos castaños de encima a Primo-Se le acusa de graves cargos contra la Orden y de atentar contra la seguridad del digimundo. Ha de ser enjuiciado inmediatamente en nuestros dominios, y ha de pagar caro su falta.

-¡¿Qué? !-exclamó Mimí sin tragarse ni media palabra de lo que ese lunático forrado en azul había dicho-¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Tienes que estar loco!

El hombre no hizo ningún gesto, fuera de mirar seriamente al Caballero que aguardaba impaciente en el cielo. Otro rayo volvió a caer a su espalda, iluminándolo y dándole el aspecto de un justiciero de hielo y muerte.

-No intenten nada; el asunto no es con los humanos. Es con él-dijo Ulforce Vdramon bajando su mano-Entrégate ahora y no causes problemas innecesarios.

Primo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero como siempre, se vio interrumpido por la chica.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Demente!-cerró sus puños-¡Ni siquiera conoces a Primo y vienes a acusarlo de semejantes cosas!

-Cierra la boca niñita-le acalló el digimon azulado-Eres tú la ignorante que no conoce al sujeto que tiene al lado. Entréguenlo ahora y no lo hagan más difícil.

-¡No!-sentenció Mimí.

-Mimí-quiso hablarle Primo, pero la chica le cortó con la mirada.

-No pienso entregarte por nada del mundo; eres mío, mi novio y la persona que yo amo. El único que ha sabido verme como en realidad soy ¿Crees que por una simple mentira te entregaré a un loco desconocido?-se dirigió a Ulforce Vdramon nuevamente-¡Márchate! ¡Primo es una buena persona, es amable y atento y miles de cosas que tú no sabes!

-Lo único que sé, y que necesito saber-replicó el Caballero azul-es que ese digimon es un asesino que ha puesto en peligro nuestra Orden, y con ello, la seguridad del digimundo. Por última vez; me lo llevaré, y no se entrometan, jóvenes que fueron elegidos.

Otro rayo volvió a iluminar la escena y causó un fuerte estruendo al chocar con el suelo.

¿Habrían oído todos el mismo error? ¿O puede que el caballero se hubiese equivocado?

Mimí miró a Primo con el desconcierto en su mirada. Le observó detenidamente, como pidiendo una explicación. Primo cerró con fuerza los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad. Negó con la cabeza, gesto que fue más que suficiente para que los cuatro digimons evolucionaran a su última etapa y salieran a encarar al personaje de azul. Ulforce Vdramon hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y en el acto había desaparecido.

Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon e Imperialdramon se detuvieron a mitad de camino, buscando a su objetivo con la mirada, pero incluso su presencia había desaparecido. En lo que un rayo descendió de las nubes y chocó contra la tierra, un destello azulado rasgó el cielo e impactó directo en la cabeza de Wargreymon, destruyendo de un puñetazo su casco y enviándolo con estrépito al suelo, golpeó a MetalGarurumon en el estómago y luego lo envió con un golpe de sus puños al lado de Wargreymon, perdiendo ambos digimons, la evolución de inmediato. El digimon apareció nuevamente en una fracción de segundo, clavando sus ojos en Imperialdramon, como dándole oportunidad de evaluar su situación y retirarse.

-¡Agumon!

-¡Gabumon!

Los dos jóvenes compañeros corrieron hasta sus digimons y los levantaron con cuidado. Estaban completamente inconscientes.

-¡Maldita sea!-rugió Davis y levantó la cabeza-¡Imperialdramon! ¡Deshazte de ese sujeto!

-¡Sí!-afirmó el digimon alado, enfrentando al Caballero, quien con poco esfuerzo detenía los fuertes golpes y patadas que su oponente lanzaba.

Mientras, Mimí sentía su cuerpo enfriarse lentamente y perdía la noción de las cosas. Se quedó viendo a Primo, quien observaba preocupado la situación arriba. Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Primo…-alcanzó a hablar Mimí con su boca temblando-¿Quién eres?

EL hombre se volvió a verla, y la angustia se notaba claramente en sus gestos. Volvió a mirar arriba, y Ulforce Vdramon comenzaba a tomar lentamente su ritmo para deshacerse de su enemigo. Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y se rindió.

Poco a poco, una de las pesadillas que acosaba a Mimí por las noches comenzó a dibujarse frente a ella. Los demás chicos y sus digimons, contemplaron con los ojos muy abiertos como el hombre tomaba la forma de quien alguna vez, fue la imagen de un digimon, símbolo de poder y maldad. Su cabello rubio, su porte, su rostro pálido, su traje colorido.

-No puede ser…-murmuró Tai sin poder creer lo que veía.

Mimí dio un paso atrás cuando la imagen de Piedmon se materializó frente a ella. Un desorden de ideas, pensamientos y sentimientos se arremolinó en su cabeza. Los demás digimons se pusieron alerta, aunque no había ninguna señal peligrosa proviniendo del digimon. Ulforce Vdramon le vio desde su posición, y decidido a terminar su misión, dio un fuerte rodillazo en el vientre a Imperialdramon, cortándole de golpe la respiración. Acto seguido, lo golpeó tres veces en la cara y le hizo perder temporalmente el conocimiento, cayendo al suelo y creando un agujero en este.

-Es Piedmon…-susurró Kari con su cuerpo temblando levemente y sus ojos pegados en la criatura.

-No temas Kari-le tranquilizó su compañera-No es el Piedmon que nosotros enfrentamos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó TK escuchando esto.

-Se trata de otro digimon, y por lo que veo, no parece peligroso-afirmó la felina.

-Pero…-la joven no entendía-¿Y lo que dijo ese Caballero…?

Todos tenían ahora su atención puesta en el payaso. Éste tenía un rostro apagado, que contrastaba mucho con la sonrisa amable que siempre traía. Miró a Mimí con mucho pesar, y quería hablarle, pero la voz parecía atascada en su garganta. La joven negaba levemente con su cabeza.

-No…no… ¿Qué es…esto?

-Mimí perdona-alcanzó a decir él-Yo no quise…

-¡Me mentiste!-gritó ella, recuperando el control de su cuerpo y tratando de ordenar el caos en su corazón.

-No-negó con su cabeza y se le acercó despacio. La joven no retrocedió-No. No todo lo que dije e hice fue una mentira…

-Me mentiste…-repitió ella con las lágrimas bajando de sus ojos.

Piedmon se obligó a respirar profundamente y contener sus deseos de desaparecer del lugar. Tomó entre sus manos las de la joven y agachó la cabeza. La chica no intentó soltarse.

-Sí. Te mentí-soltó-Te mentí sobre mi origen, sobre mi verdad. Te oculté mi realidad y mi pasado-levantó la cabeza, y la miró fijamente con sus ojos rojizos-Pero hay algo que tienes que saber-hizo una pausa y las palabras salieron con firmeza y determinación de su boca pintada-Nunca mentí cuando dije que te amaba. Nunca mentí cuando dije lo que veía en ti ni lo mucho que apreciaba todo de ti. El cariño que te guardaba y te entregaba, aunque fue poco, fue real. Eso te lo puedo jurar.

La joven dejó de temblar al escucharlo. Aunque la imagen era la de alguien que alguna vez le infundió terror y miedo, frente a ella esta Primo. Puede que una persona creada en base a una mentira y a un paso extraño y oscuro, pero era de quien ella se había enamorado, y aunque intentase negarlo, su corazón le decía lo contrario.

-Perdona-dijo Piedmon sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando sus manos abajo.

Ella le sostuvo antes de que se alejara.

-Lo que ese digimon dice… ¿Es verdad?

Piedmon cerró la boca y afirmó con la cabeza. Se volvió a mirarla.

-No sabía que…

-Asesinó a uno de nuestros Caballeros en entrenamiento-habló Ulforce Vdramon desde lo alto, dando el testimonio que todos ya conocían en el digimundo.

-¡No sabía quién era él!-se defendió el Virus mirándole y regresando su mirada a Mimí. Aún cuando lo que decía era verdad, no podía evitar sentirse muy mal. La joven le miraba desconcertada-Es la regla de los digimons; matamos a otros para volvernos más fuertes. Encontré a un Knightmon en el camino. Era fuerte, y lo enfrenté. Acabé con él y absorbí su información…-su mente vagaba por los recuerdos-Evolucioné. Días después corría la noticia de que un Caballero de la Realeza había sido asesinado y… habían de recuperar sus datos para traerlo de vuelta. Supe que era yo.-cerró los ojos-Escapé a este mundo y dejé atrás lo que había vivido para iniciar otra vida. Te conocí… y todo se volvió color de rosa-sonrió ante la literalidad de aquello.

Mimí también sonrió con el comentario. Su boca tembló un poco y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Perdona todo Mimí-dijo él sosteniendo sus manos, como queriendo aferrarse a ella de algún modo-De verdad te quise, y me duele saber que ya no podré hacerlo más…

La joven se puso pálida al entender aquello. Tuvo que tomar aire para impulsar a las palabras a salir.

-Para recuperarlo… ¿Te matarán…?

Piedmon afirmó levemente con su cabeza. La chica negó otra vez y se aferró a sus manos también.

-No… no vayas-ahogó un gemido-No me importa si eres un digimon o lo que hayas hecho… tú me conoces, me entiendes. Sabes quién soy en verdad…

-Perdona. Pero ya no puedo seguir escapando más a esto-trató de sonreír, una sonrisa a medias, una leve línea roja pintada en su rostro-Adiós.

Soltó con cuidado las manos de la chica, quien aún se negaba a creer lo que sucedía. Sus compañeros contemplaban todo en silencio, absortos. En lo que Piedmon se giró para marcharse, Mimí lo sostuvo por el brazo y lo obligó a girarse una vez más hacia ella. Se paró en la punta de sus elevados zapatos, y se aferró con fuerza a la cabeza del digimon, presionando sus labios contra los de él y grabando en aquel único beso, todos los sentimientos que le había guardado, y no le había alcanzado a expresar. Piedmon sintió por un segundo que se iba a desmoronar con aquel fuerte y suave contacto, pero al instante recibió, muy en el fondo de aquello que llamaban alma, toda la calidez y la ternura que Mimí le regaló. Abrazó su frágil cuerpo por última vez, y guardando su dulzura y su suavidad, se separaron.

-Si de alguna forma puedes volver a mí, Primo-habló ella con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto-¿Lo harás?

El digimon sonrió y besó su frente.

-Eso lo puedes apostar.

Piedmon se separó algunos pasos de ella, sin quitarle jamás los ojos de encima. Sus ojos no expresaban la tristeza de la separación, sino la del arrepentimiento de no haber venido a ese mundo mucho antes para haber conocido a la joven que le daría el verdadero color a su vida. Los jóvenes miraron al digimon partir, con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión en sus rostros. Habían aprendido a apreciarlo, aunque fuera por muy poco; pero por sobre todo, estaban tristes por el dolor que dejaría en el corazón de Mimí.

Primo se elevó algunos metros en el aire, siempre con la mirada puesta en la joven, quien también le seguía triste con la mirada. Unas cadenas de energía se formaron alrededor de sus muñecas, pero no quitaron la sonrisa de su rostro. Sabía de alguna forma que volvería. Ulforce Vdramon, quien había esperado pacientemente toda la sucesión, se giró hacia el portal abierto y desapareció sin más. Piedmon comenzó a desvanecerse mientras era arrastrado de regreso al mundo digital. Juntó sus manos y sacó algo de la manga de su chaqueta, con la mitad de su cuerpo desvaneciéndose. Lo dejó caer, y fue completamente tragado por el espacio abierto hacia el digimundo. Mimí lo vio desaparecer, junto con todos sus sueños, anhelos y deseos del futuro. Todo lo que había construido se le había caído con un pequeño soplo.

Mientras el pequeño papel caía lentamente en el aire, el portal al digimundo se cerró, haciendo desaparecer los truenos y las nubes oscuras, regresando el cielo claro de aquella tarde a la normalidad. Un pitido marcó un mensaje en la computadora de Izzi. Un as de corazones cayó en el suelo a los pies de la chica.

El viento sopló cualquier rastro de lo que hubiese ocurrido, excepto los agujeros en el suelo donde los tres digimons se habían impactado. Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mirando al cielo, y luego volvieron lentamente su mirada a Mimí. La joven ya no lloraba, solo contemplaba el cielo. Se agachó y recogió el naipe.

-"Los agujeros en los portales del digimundo se están reparando. Parece que la crisis se desvanece por sí sola, como habían mencionado tus especialistas"-leyó Izzi el mensaje del Señor Gennai. Estuvo por sentarse a responder que el problema se trataba de un tal 'Caballero', pero su mirada se dirigió de vuelta a la joven de cabello granada.

Hay muchas cosas en este y en los otros mundos que aún nos faltan por entender. Uno de ellos, es ese extraño sentimiento que lleva a las personas y criaturas a cometer cosas que no se imaginan. O causar daño sin pensar jamás en querer causar daño. O hacer promesas que no sabemos si serán realidad o no.

Mimí no dejó de ser la joven egoísta, presumida y ególatra que todos conocían, amistosa, ingenua y entregada de siempre. Pero desde aquel día, empezó a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Uno que hasta aquel día marcado en su diario con un as de corazón, no había conocido. Uno que una criatura de otro mundo le había enseñado y que no había sido capaz de encontrar entre los suyos propios.

Un punto de vista que se llamaba amor.

**Fin**


End file.
